Just Cause (Book)
Just Cause is the first book in the Just Cause series. Back of the Book A New Hero for a New Era Mustang Sally has some speedy shoes to fill. The young superhero has waited her whole life to join Just Cause -- the premiere team of American heroes. Now she's hoping her super-speed will earn a spot on the same team her to which her parents and grandparents belonged. An Old Grudge from an Old Enemy A chance encounter with the villain who killed her father changes everything. Though she's only an intern, Sally devotes herself to finding the man known as Destroyer. With the help of her eagle-winged friend Sondra and her super-strong love interest Jason, her investigations uncover a sinister plot stretching back to her grandparents' era. Sally and Just Cause must risk everything to halt Destroyer's plans and save the world. Characters Just Cause * Grace Devereaux * Sondra Eagle (Desert Eagle) * James Forsythe (Juice) * Eric Lu (Forcestar) * Stacy Martin (Doublecharge) * Jay Road (Glimmer) * Sally Thompson (Mustang Sally) * Jason Tibbets (Mastiff) * Fairuza (Ace) Deep Six * William Silbersack (The Neutralizer) * (Antimatter Woman) Hero Academy * Estella Echevarria (Sun...) * John Stone Lucky Seven * William Kramer (Stratocaster) * (Bullet) * (Carousel) * (Juliet) * (Spark) * (Tremor) * (Trix) Villains * Heinrich Kasier (Isotope) * Harlan Washington (Destroyer) * Diego Summary December, 2003 Chicago, Illinois Lucky Seven is celebrating Sally's eighteenth birthday when a giant robot attacks the Science and Technology Expo and they're called in to help. Upon arriving, the heroes realize the fifteen foot tall, four-armed battlesuit is likely piloted by the villain Destroyer. Despite their best efforts, Destroyer defeats Lucky Seven and makes off with a "high-tech energy monitoring system thing". January, 2004 Denver, Colorado After a preliminary interview with Juice, Sally is accepted as a Just Cause intern. She's issued gear and quarters, given a tour of the facility by Mastiff, and attends dinner with the full team. The dinner doubles as a briefing, during which Doublecharge reveals that Destroyer has been spotted in Guatemala by the CIA. The meeting is interrupted when Glimmer is seized by a precognitive episode in which he sees millions killed by planetary catastrophe. Immediately thereafter, the compound loses power. Medicine Bow, Wyoming The team soon learns an unknown entity is drawing power from the Medicine Bow power plant. There they encounter a humanoid radiating with yellow-green energy headed south from Medicine Bow toward Cheyenne and eventually Denver. After initial attempts to stop and contain the being fail, they speculate it is made of antimatter and that, should its containment field fail, it would blow a crater hundreds of miles wide in the continent, fulfilling Glimmer's vision. Doublecharge manages to reverse the polarity of Forcestar's force fields in order to contain the being, and they take it to Deep Six. Denver, Colorado The next day, Just Cause is contacted by Bill Silbersack of Deep Six. He informs them the antimatter creature is a woman from San Jose, Guatemala and doesn't remember anything about the event the night before. Finding an incomplete file on Destroyer in the Just Cause Archives, Sally talks to Estella Echevarria and John Stone, principal and vice principal of Hero Academy respectively. Furthering the investigation, Sally gets permission to visit her mother and grandmother in Phoenix. ...